The One
by Tenma Kitsune
Summary: -Song fic- Backstreet Boys -one shot- If it wasn't being saved by one demon then it was by another. SessKag


~blah~ = song lyrics
    
    blah= Sesho's POV unless where stated
    
    'blah'= thoughts
    
    "blah"= spoken words
    
    ~~~~~Sesshoumaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    ~I'll be the one~
    
                Her, it always began and ended with her.  Everything, she had become my obsession, my passion, my everything.  She was
    
    a fascinating creature, one that I held high in regard, not only for her miko powers but also for her courageousness, loyalty, and 
    
    fighting spirit.  To this Sesshoumaru, she seemed not mortal for her beauty was far beyond that of even demonesses, as beautiful as
    
    they were.  
    
                I could not sleep; she plagued my thoughts, not that it was a bad thing, but after a month of barely any sleep, it was taking a
    
    toll on me, though I hate to admit this Sesshoumaru was weak.  I hoping fresh air would do me good, let me get some sleep.  
    
                My feet led me to Inuyasha's forest, I could not fight it; I didn't want to fight it; I felt no need to fight it.  Deep inside, my heart
    
    wanted, yearned, had to see her.  
    
                Weak hanyou HALF brother was downwind from me, his stench was revolting, but her scent, her precious sweet smelling
    
    fragrance of jasmine and mint filled my nostrils and my urges were stilled for the moment.
    
                Suddenly, her lovely scent was heavily covered by salt and water.  Tears?  Was she crying?  I felt the strongest longing to 
    
    go and be the one to comfort her.  What was she crying about?  My bastard hanyou HALF brother must have been the cause; he was
    
    never good around woman.  I smirk at the thought.
    
    ~I guess you were lost when I met you
    
    Still there were tears in your eyes
    
    So out of trust and I knew
    
    No more than mysteries and lies~
    
                She ran into the clearing where the tree I was sitting on stood.  Falling to her knees, her tears fell in little droplets to the soft
    
    earth.  Clenching a fist of the earth, Kagome, my Kagome, threw it wildly, it happened to land on me.  Fingering the dirt that had once
    
    been in her hands, I feel as though she is beside me.  I sit there for a couple seconds, contemplating whether or not to reveal myself,
    
    but that was done for me as she stood up abruptly.  
    
    "Sesshomaru!"  she looked up with tear stained eyes.  
    
                Some say the eyes are the windows to ones soul.  So then was her heart bleeding for my bastard HALF brother?  If so, then
    
    I will make him pay.  Thinking about my idiot HALF brother made me clench my hands so that I drew blood.
    
                In the blink of an eye, I was beside her.  She gasped and backed away. 
    
    "There is no need to fear me." I had to calm her down, I wanted her to never be afraid of me.
    
                Disbelieving sapphire orbs looked into my golden ones.  
    
    "Tell my what my pathetic hanyou HALF brother did to you and he shall pay." I meant every single word, I wanted to gain her trust, I
    
    wanted her to love me as I did her.  There was no denying it, love had knocked on my door and I was perhaps foolish perhaps wise 
    
    enough to let him in.  
    
                She collapsed once more into a fit of tears, tears that I will stop, tears that I will avenge.  I moved beside and awkwardly 
    
    hugged her to me.  Her body instinctively stiffened and tried to pull away.  
    
    "This Sesshoumaru will not hurt you.  I have no intention of kidnapping you either."  
    
                She fell fully onto me, my body, and I, sobbing into my shirt.  I had to resist the impulse to bury my face into her hair.    
    
    ~There you were, wild and free
    
    Reaching out like you needed me
    
    A helping hand to make it right
    
    I am holding you all through the night~
    
                I picked her up and she clung to me.  My heart was beating faster as I became acutely aware of her head lying on my chest.  
    
    I carried her into my lands and sat back down on the forest floor.  I stroked her back in an effort to silence her cries of pain.  
    
    "You can tell this Sesshoumaru what happened." I said softly, hoping to know what ailed her heart.
    
    "Inuyasha was with Kikyou." Her voice, her beautiful angelic voice was marred by pain and anger.
    
    "Kikyou, is my worthless HALF brothers wench, is she not?" I said in a smooth voice.
    
    "Apparently." Anger, malice, darkness laced her voice making her seem not like the Kagome I knew.  He had done this to her, I will 
    
    make him pay.  If I must rip out his organs one by one to make him experience the pain she went through, then so be it.  To make 
    
    such an angel cry should be on the top ten most heinous crimes to commit and the punishment should be a slow excruciating death.  
    
    "I don't want to live anymore!  Everything has been taken away from me!  The well has been destroyed, the Shikon no Tama rests in 
    
    Inuyasha's hands, and Inuyasha is Kikyou's!" with those words, she poured out her soul to me, she trusted me enough to let me know 
    
    everything! 
    
    "You have me." I will not let her feel alone, I will not let her feel unwanted.  I will hold her through everything and anything.
    
    "Sesshoumaru?" her breath was light and airy, the way she said my name was so right, I hungered for her to say my name again.
    
    "Yes?" I looked down, her tears had stopped and now curious azure gray eyes were staring into mine.  
    
    ~Chorus:
    
    I'll be the one, I'll be the one
    
    Who will make all your sorrows undone
    
    I'll be the light, I'll be the light
    
    When you feel like there's nowhere to run
    
    I'll be the one~
    
                Her luscious lips were slightly parted, it seemed an invitation to kiss her so I did.  She did not respond, was I that bad of a 
    
    kisser?  Her feelings were mixed; fear, confusion, and most of all lust.  So, the little miko wanted me as much as I craved her.  
    
    "Do that again." Breathless words reached my ears.
    
    "Gladly." And with that I dipped my head back down, as her lips sealed mine.  
    
                Her delicious flavour left a lingering aftertaste in my mouth as she pulled back, only to lick my bottom lip in a silent plea to 
    
    savour me.  I moaned at her naivety, her touch sent heat waves running through my body as I pulled her closer, leaving nothing 
    
    between us.  Her hot tongue swept through my mouth, of course, I was not going to let my bitch (a/n it's a good thing, seeing as 
    
    Sesshoumaru is a male dog) dominate me so easily.  I pushed her tongue back and nipped at her lip, her moans drove me wild and I 
    
    had to resist taking her then and there.  
    
                Everything about her drove me crazy, her touch, her kiss, her body, her spirit, her moans, it all made me aroused like hell.  
    
                She grabbed my neck and pulled me to the earth as I lay on top of her I kissed her like I never kissed before, I kissed her 
    
    like I she was the only thing I ever needed.
    
                Pulling back, I rolled beside her with a glint of humour in my eye.  
    
    "That was fun" 
    
                Her blush made me all the more aroused as I looked into her eyes.
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    "Why?" her innocent question made me want to throw her down and make love with her right there and then.
    
    "Because this Sesshoumaru loves you.  I should think you would've figured it out by now, my foolish Kagome." I said it like it was as 
    
    plain as the night around us.
    
                My sentiment at the end of my sentence made her blush even more, gods, how much longer could I hold on to my sanity?!  I 
    
    brought a loving hand to her cold cheek.  She was cold, I will take her home and "warm her up".  I smirk at the prospect of doing that, 
    
    but she would never respect me, I could not do it unless she gave her consent.   
    
    ~To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright
    
    'Cause my faith is gone  
    
    And I want to take you from darkness to light~
    
                I carried her bridal style and with inhumane speed I ran back home.  She snuggled closer to me and I held her gently.  
    
                Arriving there, I barked express orders at my servants not to come in my room tonight.  I did not want a pesky Jaken 
    
    grovelling at my feet.
    
                I heard her gasp at the implied words in my orders and chuckled as I headed up the stairs.  
    
    "Nothing that you do not want happening will happen" I reassured her.
    
                I heard her faint sigh and dropped her onto my bed.  Her small yelp only increased my want for her.  Noticing her filthy 
    
    clothing, I asked if she wanted to take a bath in my hot springs, for I knew she loved them almost as much as I love her.  
    
                With a blushing yes, I called for a trusted servant to attend to her.  
    
                As I waited outside, I could hear her relaxed sighs.  I began to remember just how I fell in love with her.
    
    ~~~~~Flashback 3rd Person POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                Sesshomaru had tracked down his brother in another attempt to steal the mighty fang of his father.  He passed by a hot 
    
    spring and without Kagome's knowledge had watched her until finally she got out.  Her naked body was much more than pleasing to the 
    
    Lord's eye; it was entrancing.  She had a curvaceous body with full rounded breasts and a nice tight butt.  Hypnotized eyes followed 
    
    her every move until she finished changing and was aware of the demon lord close by.
    
                He had jumped down and stood with a tall, regal posture.  She could not hurt him for her bows and arrows were back at the 
    
    camp, some 30 minutes away.  
    
    "What do you want?" her voice, though quavering held fire in them, it was clear she would fight to the end if need be.  Her stance 
    
    indicated she would rather run than fight though.
    
                In the blink of an eye he had her up against a tree, her wrists above her head.  Kagome cried out at the impact of her back 
    
    hitting a tree. 
    
    'This is it, I'm going to die' a panicked Kagome thought, 'No way am I going down without a fight though!' she steeled herself to escape as soon as possible.
    
                Sesshoumaru frowned, his brother's wench certainly was peculiar, first she was smothered in fear, now, she was 
    
    determined.  Determined about what?  Killing him?  Ha!  As if the little miko could do that!  He sneered at her effort to get out of his 
    
    hold.  She was squirming and wiggling around trying to loosen her arms enough to attack him.  Foolish ningen, did she not know what 
    
    she was doing to him?  She was making him aroused as hell!  If she didn't stop, he just might take her then and there.
    
    "Stop it" he ordered in a harsh commanding voice afraid he was going to lose control any moment then.
    
    "Why should I?  LET ME GO!" she screamed into his ear, knowing his weakness was his ability to hear sounds louder than humans.
    
                He staggered backwards as his ear rang from the intense sound.  Kagome took this opportunity to run away.  She knew her 
    
    miko abilities were not reliable enough to fight the Lord of the Western Lands.  
    
                Sesshoumaru growled, a rumbling sound from deep within his throat.  If she wanted a chase, then she would get one.  
    
    Faster than you could say "Kagome", he was in front of her.  
    
                The miko felt like she slammed into a brick wall as she hit Sesshoumaru full force and sent the two of them tumbling into the 
    
    ground.  
    
                Sesshoumaru grunted and stood up suddenly noticing for the first time his half brother's scent.  Cursing, he wanted more 
    
    time to examine her to find out what was it about her that made him so aroused.  An unconscious miko lay at his feet and he picked 
    
    her up.  Flying into the air, he brought her home.
    
    "KAGOME!  WHERE ARE YOU?!" he heard his half brother scream in desperation from somewhere deep in the foliage.
    
    "DAMN YOU SESSHOUMARU" came shortly after.
    
                Through the three weeks that he got to know her, she had somehow wormed her way into his heart.  She had earned his 
    
    trust and friendship when she gave him back his arm.  Their good- natured bantering brought much laughter into his palace.  And 
    
    whatever she wanted she could get just by using her pet name for him, Fluffy- sama.  He would scowl and finally let her have her way.  
    
    It was through this that his heart had been softened and he had begun to see her as more than a friend. Kagome knew Sesshoumaru 
    
    had no intention of letting her go, but sorely had to see her family again.  Promising to return and visit, he had let her go, but not 
    
    before making her beg on her knees a gazillion times.  She had not told him she was from the future, just that her family was "close by".
    
                When she left, a month ago, he had been moody and sullen, not knowing why he felt this way.  He consulted many books 
    
    and scrolls, but none could tell him the answer.  The closest he got was that it was because he was missing someone dearly in his life.  
    
    He already knew who that was, Kagome.  Upon conferring with his childhood friend, Kita, he figured out that he loved her, plain and 
    
    simple.  Kita, a female hawk youkai had teased him to no end after that, but he didn't care, he had found the answer and he was 
    
    satisfied with it.
    
    ~~~~~~End of Flashback/  Sesshoumaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
    
                The miko, MY miko emerged from the washroom wearing a simple semi-sheer white cotton nightgown.  Gods, she was 
    
    beautiful, her cheeks were a rosy hue and her slender hips swayed from side to side.  If she knew the effect she had on me, she 
    
    would tease me to no end.  A simple smile decorated her already lovely face as she came towards me.
    
                She sat down beside me, and said softly,
    
    "Fluffly-sama, do you really mean it when you said you loved me?" she directed her gaze straight into my eyes.
    
    "Kago-san, do you dare doubt this Sesshoumaru's love for you?" I cocked in the cute way and smiled a little smile, just the way she 
    
    said she liked before.
    
    "This Sesshoumaru would like to know more about why you were crying." I hoped to learn everything to fully justify how to kill that 
    
    bastard brother of mine.
    
    "I- I was sleeping when I sensed her nearby and awoke.  I saw that Inuyasha was gone.  I knew he went to see her, but I never knew 
    
    just what about until I followed her aura.  They were- were... kissing.  When he held her, he held her with her heart, I could tell 
    
    because the next words he whispered tore my heart in two.  He said he wanted her more than anything and that if she wanted to, he 
    
    would steal my jewel and trade me off to Naraku for his part of the jewel.  I guess he heard me gasp and try to run away.  With the help 
    
    of Kikyou, he- he ripped the jewel off me and would have tied me up if my miko powers had not stopped him.  I ran away, and then, I 
    
    met you."  
    
                Intense rage coursed through my body as I struggled to keep my self-control.  My protective instincts kicked in as I hugged 
    
    her fiercely and whispered into her ear.
    
    "Stay with me, and I will make sure Inuyasha never lays another claw on you." 
    
                It sent shivers down her spine when she looked deep into my eyes.  Her emotions were swirling about making her more 
    
    exciting.  She was feeling secure, protected, loved, and yet, happiness wasn't the least bit evident.  Was she not happy with me?  Did I 
    
    not fulfill her needs?  Was I not good enough for her?  I struggled with these self-doubts until she said with tears in her eyes,
    
    "Yes, you are all I have left.  I have nowhere else to go." Her tears fell anew.  Was she sad with me?  Did I do something wrong? 
    
    "What about your family?"  I was curious, why did she not seek their help?
    
    "Sesshoumaru, I know this must seem strange to you, but in Inuyasha's forest, there is a well, known as the Bone Eater Well.  It is a 
    
    time portal between the past and the future, and I am of the future.  My family lives there, as do all my friends.  Inuyasha has 
    
    destroyed the well so I can never go back.  I will never see my family again." If possible she cried even harder and embraced me 
    
    tighter. 
    
    "This Sesshoumaru will find a way." If seeing her family made her happy I would do it.  If she asked me to pull the stars from the sky I 
    
    would do it.  I had turned into a lovesick fool but I did not mind.  I rather enjoyed the feeling, and to think that under a month ago I had 
    
    felt nothing at all in my cruel cold heart.  
    
    "Will you really?" 
    
                So my little miko did not think I actually would eh?  Smirking I said huskily,
    
    "If you love me."
    
                Her eyes widened at my tone of voice and she swallowed a lump in her throat.  
    
    "Tell me, do you love this Sesshoumaru?" I demanded to know, I had to know.  
    
    "Yes." With that word my heart soared into the sky like a bird, free from troubles and sorrows.  With that word I bent down to kiss her 
    
    indulging lips.
    
    ~There you were, wild and free
    
    Reaching out like you needed me
    
    A helping hand to make it right
    
    I am holding you all through the night~
    
                She responded so wildly and passionately that I almost lost my control.  My tongue quickly silenced hers as I explored the 
    
    sweet interior of her mouth.  I nipped at her lip and chin and my lips travelled down.  At the base of her neck I nipped, licked, and 
    
    sucked until she was moaning my name over and over again.  The way she said my name was intoxicating!  Yes, she would be my first 
    
    and my last.
    
    "Are you sure you want to do this?" I didn't want her to regret this later.  I wanted her to want me as much as I needed her.
    
    "Yes, I'd love to be your BITCH!"  my Kagome screamed into my ear as I bit down on the base of her neck on her left shoulder.  
    
                She moaned as I licked off the blood from her shoulder.  Her blood tasted sweet and metallic-like, not coppery like all the 
    
    other humans.  I craved more of her blood but suddenly; she had somehow grown fangs and sunk them into my left shoulder. I 
    
    groaned as she gave me the same treatment as I had given her.  
    
                I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down, I would not be dominated so easily!  Growling I suddenly stopped as she 
    
    laughed.  Her laughter was sweet and melodic, not harsh and high like the other ningen onna.  
    
    "You're cute when you growl like that." She said shyly and buried her face into my clothing.  
    
    "I am not cute!"  I replied indignantly.  
    
    "Oh yes you are!" she smiled up at me, a genuine smile free of anger or sorrow.  O god how I missed those smiles!  
    
    (WARNING!  LEMONISH SCENE AHEAD!  MOSTLY LIME, NO REAL DETAILS.  READ AT OWN RISK!)
    
    (ANOTHER WARNING!  READ AT OWN RISK!  NO FLAMES AS I DID WARN YOU!)
    
    (LAST WARNING!  I WILL POST ANOTHER WARNING TO TELL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!  I WILL NOT WARN YOU AGAIN!  READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)
    
                I couldn't wait any longer; I was, to put it simply, dying to see her.  With a flick of my wrist her nightgown fell off.  Her body 
    
    was magnificent, just the way I remembered her to be.  Her breasts were begging to be caressed so I started with the right one.    
    
                Her moans were driving me feral and making me go faster.  Switching to my mouth I found I couldn't get enough of her 
    
    taste.
    
                I, Lord Sesshoumaru began to sweat as she made me wait even longer.  Dammit!  Couldn't she see how much I wanted 
    
    her?!  Yet, she was giggling and moaning, the combination nearly drove me over the edge!    
    
    "I'm ready" nervousness was evident and I know how she felt for I felt the same, only I was also excited.  Tonight I would know her 
    
    body like no other, tonight she would mine, and mine only.
    
                Pushing into her slowly, she gasped and hugged me tighter, pulling me down onto the futon.
    
    "So tight." I muttered into her ear as her wandering hand started to stroke my tail.  I wanted to cry out loud for the pure joy of it, but 
    
    Lord's do not cry!
    
    "Hurry up dammit!" she was starting to get anxious, sweat poured from her profusely.
    
                With a final thrust, I broke past her virgin barrier and she became mine.  
    
                I smirked as she screamed my name over and over again as I pumped in and out of her over and over again.
    
    "MORE!" she demanded hotly.
    
    "Glad to oblige."  Using my youkai speed I sped my thrusts up, but it was hard.  She was tight and getting tighter by the second, still I 
    
    tried to keep up with her commands.  
    
                I slowed down for a fraction of a second and replaced my member with my tongue as I tasted her.  Sweet and tangy; she 
    
    left an exotic aftertaste in my mouth.  
    
                I plunged into her once more to release my seed into her body.  Her cries made me cover my mouth with hers, her shriek of 
    
    ecstasy made me moan in return as her tongue did wonders in my mouth.
    
                Sweat covered our bodies like a thin film as we lay together panting on the bed.  
    
    (END OF LEMONISH/ LIME SCENE.  MAY BE SOME SEXUAL INNUENDO LATER) 
    
    (OKAY OKAY SO THAT WASN'T THE BEST LEMON, HECK THAT WASN'T EVEN A GOOD LEMON!  BUT I FIGURED YOU'D ALL ASK FOR ONE SO I JUST GAVE IT TO U.  SORRI IF IT'S REALLY, REALLY BAD.  I'm a virgin and everything u see here is copied off other stories mixed my a little of my flavour.)
    
    (Lol, anyways, if you didn't read it, it doesn't matter, all you need to know is that they had sex.)
    
    "Have fun?" I wanted know whether she enjoyed it as much as I did.
    
    "Loads" she replied sarcastically, with a humorous glint in her eyes.  
    
      
    
    
    
    "Good, because we're going to do that again very soon.  You are mine.  No one else will ever touch you."  My voice started to get 
    
    husky as I spoke lovingly to her.  She blushed a deep cheery hue and smiled cutely.
    
    "There's still one thing I'm concerned about.  I'm human and naturally I'll die-" she frowned slightly
    
    "Say no more.  Look in the mirror right now.  Yes, you are becoming a demon as I.  Miko and demon blood dominate your body 
    
    making you possibly the most powerful being on this planet, but only if you can master those abilities."  I looked at her with mild 
    
    amusement in my eyes as I saw her eyes widen in shock.
    
    "If you so wish, you can stop this transformation.  I will love either way.  Will you accept the demon inside of you?"  
    
    "I will!  If only to live as long as you."  
    
                She tried to move off the bed only to find that we were stuck together.  
    
    "Ano, Sesshoumaru-"
    
    "Do you know how dogs mate?  We are tied together for a bit just to make sure that no egg is left unfertilized."  Chuckling lightly at her 
    
    enlarged eyes and blush, I brushed my lips slightly over hers and embraced her to me.
    
    ~Chorus:
    
    I'll be the one, I'll be the one
    
    Who will make all your sorrows undone
    
    I'll be the light, I'll be the light
    
    When you feel like there's nowhere to run
    
    I'll be the one~
    
    "I'm tired." The angel beside me muttered.  
    
    "And here I was hoping for another round."  
    
    "Gods, you must have the highest libido of anyone I've ever seen." She sighed and leaned against my bare chest.
    
    "You must be the sex goddess for no one has ever made me sweat the way you do when we make love."  
    
                I could feel her cheeks warming against me as I drew her even closer.  In time she fell asleep, a smile on her face like the 
    
    goddess I've come to know.
    
                I came out tonight to find sleep and I did at last in the comforting arms of my angel.  
    
    (a/n does anybody besides me think that was just the sappiest thing he could say?  Lol)
    
    ~You need me like I need you
    
    We can share our dreams comin' true
    
    I can show you what true love means
    
    Just take my hand, baby please~
    
                I groggily opened my eyes to my mate's rich laughter.  Wondering what could make her so happy, I walked to the hot 
    
    springs where she was. 
    
                She was surveying herself in the mirror beside the hot spring and was giggling, probably about her new breast size.  
    
    Smirking, I wound my arms around her slim waist and buried my face into her sweet smelling hair.
    
                She gasped and grinned,
    
    "Ohayo Fluffy- sama." 
    
    "Ohayo to you to, MATE."  I emphasized mate in a possessive way.
    
    "You're looking lovely today."  I looked her over, liking how the demoness in her shaped her body.
    
                Her hair was now waist length with silver and black streaks.  Her breasts were larger to say the least and her waist was if 
    
    possible even more slim and flared out to nicely rounded hips.  Her lips were tainted red.  A silver star adorned her forehead and in it a 
    
    heart, to show her loving nature.  Green eye shadow was applied delicately to her eyelids and green bands appeared on her face and 
    
    wrists.  Her tail was long and silky, the same colour as her hair.  All in all, she made a great picture to look at.
    
    "Arigatou Fluffy-sama.  Though I can't say the same about you." she replied jokingly.  She never stopped amazing me with the way 
    
    she was determined to live life to the fullest.  Obstacles like Inuyasha would've overwhelmed most onna, but MY onna got over him 
    
    quicker than you could say his name.  She was truly astonishing.
    
    "You'll regret that." I growled and tackled her to the ground.  
    
    (LIMISH SCENES!!  WARNING!  READ AT OWN RISK!)
    
    (SECOND WARNING!  DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!)  
    
      
    
    
    
    (DON'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!  LAST WARNING!)
    
                I sucked hungrily on each breast before moving my fingers down to tease the bundle of nerves at her entryway.  She 
    
    moaned and writhed within my grasp.  Suddenly, I stopped and jumped into the hot spring.
    
                She glared angrily at me; I only smirked back, silently taunting her.  
    
                She slipped in too; quick as a flash she was beside me and rubbing the base of my tail.  I couldn't help the purr that 
    
    escaped my throat as she massage and stroked my tail thoroughly.  
    
    "You like that don't you?" her voice was husky and seductive.  
    
                I could not let her lead me!  Yet, I could only succumb more and more to her trap as she moved to my back.  Her sharp 
    
    teeth nipped and suckled my back.  Just as suddenly as me, she stopped and moved away.  Snarling at the loss of her touch I 
    
    attempted to catch her, but like a true goddess, she was sly and slippery, literally.
    
    (END OF LIMISH SCENE!!  THE END!)
    
                Giggling all the way out of the bathing room she deliberately swayed her hips in a seductive manner.  Yes, she will provide 
    
    rather "fun" entertainment for me.
    
                As soon as my bitch opened the door however, she screamed,
    
    "HENTAI!  ACK!"  
    
                I was mildly amused she beat the stuffing out of Jaken for seeing her naked.  Closing the door she glared outright at me as I 
    
    laughed.
    
    "Why didn't you tell me that Jaken was waiting at the door!?" she slipped back into the water and began scrubbing herself furiously.    
    
      
    
    
    
    "Let me help you," I offered and put on my "irresistible doggy face" as Kagome put it.
    
    "Alright."  She relaxed visibly under my touch and for the first time since last night, I didn't try anything.
    
    "Fluffy-sama, its times like these I love you to death, but when you're not being nice you're being a bull-head and its so frustratingly 
    
    annoying."  She mumbled into my ear.
    
    "Then I suppose I should be more bull-headed, wouldn't want to give you an easy time as my bitch, might make me go all soft and 
    
    mushy."  I pulled a fake look of disgust at being soft and mushy.
    
                Her growl only served to stimulate me and I pulled her against my hardened shaft.  
    
    "See what you do to me?"  my voice came out all husky and guttural.  
    
                She gasped as felt me against her back.  I wrapped my tail around her; she fingered my silky tail before her stomach 
    
    growled hungrily.
    
    "We should feed that before it decides to eat me." I joked.  Yes, I actually made a joke, this is exactly the kind of power she has over 
    
    me.  
    
                We stood up and exited together, her bushy tail waved back and forth.  
    
    ~I'll be the one
    
    I'll be the light
    
    Where you can run
    
    To make it alright~
    
    "Kagome nee-san!"  Rin, my little ward hugged Kagome tightly.
    
    "Does Kagome nee-san remember Rin?  'Cause Rin remember Kagome nee-san!"  
    
    "Of course!  But you must call me Okaa-san." Kagome instructed her.  She would surely be a good influence on Rin.
    
    "Okaa-san?  Yay!  Than that means 'kaa-san and Seshoumaru-sama can make Rin lots of brothers and sisters!"  Rin ran around in 
    
    little circles around us, throwing flowers and the like in the air.
    
                Kago-san's cheeks reddened a little bit, but she suddenly looked horrified.  I quirked an eyebrow and she rapidly explained, 
    
    her voice full of tension, worry, and disgust.
    
    "Shippou!  He's still with Inuyasha!  What if he's done something with him?!  Oh my gosh!  How could I have forgotten!  We have to get 
    
    him!"  Her eyes were wide with fright, her breath in shallow gasps.  
    
                She scrambled to her feet and grabbed my hand.  Her hands were sweaty, cold and clammy.  Sighing I called for Jaken 
    
    and briefly explained the situation to Rin.  She nodded sombrely and started to eat her breakfast to wait for our return.  
    
                Faster than any demon I've ever seen before, except me of course, she dashed out the door and out of the palace grounds.  
    
    Keeping up with her easily, I could smell fear, determination, apprehension, and fierce protectiveness all rolled into one.  
    
                She stopped for a moment to sniff out Inuyasha.  He was nearby, somewhere in his forest, in the northern direction.  
    
    Nodding slightly at me she and I ran off again in pursuit of a certain hanyou that was about to feel my rage.  When I was done with him, 
    
    there would be nothing left but minced Inuyasha meat.  
    
    "'KAA-SAN!" a kits voice called before slamming into Kagome.  
    
                Knowing full well it was Shippou, I quickly covered my ears.
    
    "SHIPPOU!  WHAT HAPPENED?!  YOU LOOK HORRIBLE!" my mates voice died out, replaced by sobs instead.
    
    "'kaa-san..." Shippou mumbled as he snuggled closer to his surrogate's mother's chest.  (a/n now its nothing perverted, its strictly a 
    
    mother/ son relationship with those two.  Ewwww... Ship/ Kag is just wrong!)
    
                Indeed he looked terrible.  Dried blood caked his fur; one of his ears was badly mangled.  His once puffy tail had become 
    
    matted and limp.    
    
    "Inuyasha and Kikyou practically left me to die after a giant horse youkai attacked us!  It gave me a couple gashes but nothing my 
    
    youkai blood couldn't heal.  I think I passed out after that.  I was wandering around until I caught your scent.  Boy, has it changed!  I 
    
    think you look prettier than before 'kaa-san!"  Shippou said excitedly momentarily forgetting his troubles.
    
    "Let's get you cleaned up.  C'mon."  she picked up her kit and placed him on her shoulder before grinning wickedly.  
    
    "Hold on Shippou 'cause the last one home's a rotten egg."  Quicker than I had anticipated, she took off.
    
    'Rotten egg, huh?' I smirked, if she wanted a race she would get one.
    
                Running faster than even I dared I began to feel the thrill of the chase.  Barely dodging trees and boulders I eventually saw 
    
    my home in sight.  Taking a shortcut I knew she wouldn't use, I stopped at the front gate and casually leaned on it as if I'd been here 
    
    already for a long time.  
    
                Bursting into the clearing, she had a happy victorious face on until she saw me.  Her beautiful jaw dropped open onto the 
    
    ground.
    
    "But- but- how- so fast?!  You cheated!" she pointed an accusing finger in my direction.
    
    "How?" I raised an eyebrow, ready to protest my innocence. 
    
                Thinking cutely for a second she came to a conclusion,
    
    "You took a shortcut!"  
    
    "Yes, but you never said I couldn't; just that the last one would be the 'rotten egg'." I defended myself.
    
                Stomping her foot in just about the sexiest way I've ever seen anyone do it, she glared at me.  Was it just me or was I 
    
    actually feeling guilty?  Damn the effect she had on me... 
    
                She pouted and stared at me right in the eye.  Damn that pout... she was making me weak... 
    
                Not knowing what to do and not wanting to sacrifice my pride, I kissed her.  Yes, a full mouth on mouth kiss that I probably 
    
    would've deepened if that god-forsaken kit had not started to sputter and squeal,
    
    "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!  GET A ROOM!" 
    
                I would've taken a good swipe at him if she hadn't slammed her mouth into mine again to stop me.
    
                Growling in my throat, I was suddenly bombarded by flowers raining down on my bitch and me.  Rin, thrower of the flowers, 
    
    laughed excitedly as she and Shippou started to play "Tag", a game Kagome had taught the children last time she was here.
    
                We sat down on the ground and she leaned into me as I supported both of us.  
    
    "Reminds me of when I was a kid." She remarked adorably.
    
                I sniffed the base of her neck at her scar and licked it.
    
    "That tickles!" she giggled but leaned into my touch as I started to nibble on her delectable skin.
    
                Actions do speak louder than words as I started off with a simple brush of my lips on her cheek.  She growled with lust; 
    
    clasping my face in her hands, she drew me into a deep, passionate kiss that lasted for who knows how long and left my mind spinning.
    
                My tail sweeped across her nose and without warning she sneezed.  Falling back onto me, I chuckled at her slightly amusing 
    
    actions.  Who knew someone sneezing could be so funny?  Only my Kagome could be so interesting of course.  
    
                In retaliation, she wrapped her tail around my waist and pulled her to me.  With jewels for eyes, she easily captivated my 
    
    attention.
    
    "You will pay!" she narrowed her eyes at me.
    
    "You're welcome to try, but I don't believe I've been bested before."  A challenge poured from my lips.  I was eager to see what she 
    
    would try.
    
                She was about to try something, a wicked grin was on her face, but was interrupted by a very familiar, very annoying voice, 
    
    known to most as Inuyasha.
    
    "Oi!  There you are wench!  I don't care if you're Sesshoumaru's; once I'm done with him, you'll be mine to do as I please.  And don't 
    
    think your youkai abilities will help any.  Cuz Tetsusaiga will take care of that and Kikyou will take care of your miko side." He laughed 
    
    evilly, so evilly that it made Naraku's laugh seem like a schoolgirl giggle.
    
                Shivers ran down my mates back as she looked at HIM.  
    
    "And as for you, Sesshoumaru, the Western Lands will be MINE!  Oh yea, and so will your little wench." 
    
    "A pathetic half youkai like you obviously would have no regard of other's feelings or honor.  I have already marked her, and youkai 
    
    mate for life.  Foolish hanyou, you are truly despicable.  You will be taking nothing of mine, especially not MY mate."  I ended off with 
    
    a warning growl, stressing the "my".
    
    "DIE!"   
    
                Inuyasha rushed Kagome and me with the Tetsusaiga in both hands.  I, of course, would not be that easily defeated.  
    
    Throwing my mate in the air I jumped out of harms way and caught her before she hit the ground.  I could tell she was displeased with 
    
    my tactics by her groans and hisses in my ears.
    
                Again and again, the worthless hanyou lunged at us; again and again I dodged each and every single attack with a different 
    
    strategy.             
    
    ~I'll be the one
    
    I'll be the light
    
    Where you can run~
    
    "If you would stop moving, I could end your life faster, and you wouldn't have to waste all you energy!"  
    
    "If I stopped moving that would be admitting defeat, and you, of all people, little HALF brother, should know that I will NEVER EVER 
    
    admit defeat."  
    
    "SESSHOUMARU!" my precious mate's voice screamed from behind me.  I turned around, but it was too late, a miko arrow was 
    
    embedded in her side."
    
    "NO!" blind rage filled my senses.  I will kill all that hurt my bitch!
    
                I stopped for a second, taking deep breathes to calm myself.  If I acted as brash as Inuyasha, then I have surely lost the 
    
    fight.
    
    "I'm fine.  I'm immune to miko powers, but the arrow might pose a slight problem."
    
    "'KAA-SAN!" her kit's voice screamed and he rushed forward to try to help Kagome.
    
    "Shippou!  No!  Take care of Rin.  Jaken, take both of them inside the castle!  Hurry!"  Jaken, with fear in his eyes, ushered both the 
    
    children through the gates that would protect them.
    
                Sensing something wrong, I dropped and rolled to my right.  Where I was previously, a 6m crater stood.  Slightly winded 
    
    from the unexpected attack I turned to Kagome only to see another arrow heading straight and true for her heart.  I jumped and in mid-
    
    air I grabbed the arrow; it disintegrated as soon as it met my poison claws.  
    
    "Thank you," her weak voice reached my ears.  
    
    Grabbing her carefully I dodged yet another attack from the Tetsusaiga.  At this rate, I knew both of us would die before sunset if we 
    
    did not think of a strategy.  Whistling loudly for Jaken, he came out bearing my Toukijin and Tensaiga; and Kagome's bows and arrows. 
    
    "Great!  Now I have something to fight with!"  Almost happily, she strung an arrow in the bow and aimed first for Kikyou than for 
    
    Inuyasha.  
    
    "Now who should I take down first?" smirking evilly, she had the arrow pointed at Inuyasha, but suddenly swung and the arrow flew at 
    
    Kikyou who shrieked with terror, but managed to dodge it in time.  
    
    "Oh poo!  So close!  Oh well, the next one will definitely not miss.  I developed this myself.  I like to call it my homing arrow.  Care to 
    
    help me test it?"  Her voice had turned sugary sweet; only when she was truly angry did this side of her show.
    
                Inuyasha was an amusing sight to see.  First he was angry, then he was scared, then defiant.  Such a tumult of 
    
    emotions...  
    
                Faster than you could say "Ah!" she had fired an arrow at Kikyou who moved out of the way in the last second.  
    
    "Your powers are no match for mine!  Imitation copies can never outdo the original!"  but she spoke too soon, the arrow had 
    
    come back and unsuspectingly hit her right at her heart in her back.
    
                The dead miko's eyes widened comically before she crumbled to pieces.  The wind scattered her ashes to the four 
    
    corners of the earth.
    
    "YOU WILL DIE!  YOU KILLED KIKYOU!" I knew what he was feeling right now.  If my hunch was right then he would be 
    
    easier to destroy than I thought.  Blind rage turns even the wisest of men into fools. 
    
                I jumped into the air, ready to deliver a vertical slash when my mate's voice held me back.
    
    "Sesshoumaru!  Don't kill him!  He is being manipulated!  He didn't mean to do any of this!  Don't kill him; I beg of you!"  her voice was 
    
    full of earnest compassion.
    
                Grumbling, I landed lightly beside her.  
    
    "NARAKU!  WHERE ARE YOU?!"  she screamed with fury.
    
                An evil chuckle could be heard from all around us.  Kagome drew back an arrow, ready to fire should she see him at any 
    
    time.  Taking a defensive stance, I threw Tensaiga at Jaken and ordered him inside.  Tensaiga would slow me down and I really didn't 
    
    need that.  
    
                Tentacles of wood flew from my right side, nearly catching Kagome and me off balance.  Swinging my sword furiously, I cut 
    
    off as many tentacles as I have hair, but every time I cut off one, two seemed to replace it.  I snatched Kagome out of a couple of 
    
    tentacles reach.  Leaping back, I looked at my mate.  Sweat covered both of our bodies and scratch marks marred her hand.  Purple 
    
    light shot from Kagome's hand above us and reflected Tetsusaiga's attack.  Apparently Inuyasha thought he could attack us while we 
    
    were winded.
    
    "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Inuyasha seemed stunned into silence after that.  Kagome shakily picked up the sword and swung in three 
    
    different directions.  Arcs of green and purple light flew towards Naraku.  He tried to disappear but with the arcs chasing him around, 
    
    the miasma just didn't seem to work.  
    
    "Give that back to me!" the hanyou yelled, enraged.
    
    "Oh no you don't."  I body slammed him into the ground.
    
    "Inuyasha!  Kagome has killed Kikyou and stolen your father's sword!  What will you do?!"  Naraku seemed desperate, but as he made 
    
    a sharp turn, he collided with the three arcs of light and was extinguished.  However, it was only a puppet version of him and a wooden 
    
    doll fell to the earth.
    
    "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in a pained voice as the hanyou began to regain his mind back.
    
    ~I'll be the one, I'll be the one
    
    Who will make all your sorrows undone
    
    I'll be the light, I'll be the light
    
    When you feel like there's nowhere to run
    
    I'll be the one~
    
                "Kagome?  Get away from him!" he lunged at me, apparently thinking that I was the enemy.
    
    "Inuyasha!  Osuwari!" her quick reaction let my brother meet dirt.  
    
    "Ow!  Bitch!  What was that for?!"  He suddenly sniffed the air and tears started to well in his eyes.  He had smelled my mark and knew 
    
    that I had claimed her.
    
    "I see."  He stood up unsteadily, "Kagome, are you happy with him?" he looked her directly in the eyes.
    
    "Yes, but Inuyasha, I would like for us to still be friends, that is, if you want." She said almost hesitantly.
    
    "Yea, sure.  Kagome, could you tell me what happened after I blanked out?" he looked puzzled as if he had no clue whatsoever that he 
    
    was about to kill Kagome.
    
    "Well to make a long story short, you were being controlled by Naraku and with Kikyou's help almost killed me." She flashed a brief 
    
    smile to try to lighten the situation, but my brother was beyond shock, if there was such a thing.
    
    "Kagome..." he whispered regretfully, "I'm so sorry..." he embraced her tightly.
    
    "I didn't mean to; please forgive me!" he pulled her away; tears flooded his eyes.  
    
    "It's okay Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault." She cupped his face, smiling sadly. 
    
    "I swear when I find Naraku, he will pay!  How did he do it anyways?" he was full of curious anger.
    
    "I think it was through Kikyou, which I killed, hope you don't mind" Kagome laughed nervously.
    
    "Thank you."
    
    "Huh?"
    
    "To tell the truth, I thought I loved her at first, but it turns out that wasn't Kikyou.  I fell in love with a loving, caring, kind miko, not one full 
    
    of hatred.  I went to her once to see if she would help us in defeating Naraku.  I guess that's when she started to manipulate me.  If I 
    
    had know that she would do that, I would have killed her long ago."  His eyes flashed briefly with rage before turning soft again as he 
    
    looked at Kagome. 
    
                I wasn't exactly overjoyed that he was hugging MY bitch, but I knew that he would respect the mark, so would Kagome.
    
    "Inuyasha, do you have the Shikon no Tama?" she asked him, firmly for it.
    
    "Here, I just want to know will you stay with me for a while to finish collecting the shards?  You are, after all, my shard detector and 
    
    much more."  He muttered the last part sadly.
    
    "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, if you had come to me first I would've been yours, but I'm not.  You have to get over me, there are plenty of fish 
    
    in the sea.  And as for jewel collecting..." she trailed off looking at me.
    
    "I shall accompany you." I stated decisively.
    
    "Thank you." She shot me a smile that I just couldn't resist the grin tugging at my lips.
    
    "Where is Sango and Miroku?" my brother who isn't so pathetic anymore asked yet ANOTHER question.
    
    "Inuyasha?!  Sesshoumaru?!  Kagome, should I kill them?" Sango had jumped out into the air, her Hiraikotsu ready to fire at Inuyasha 
    
    or me should Kagome give the word.
    
    "I'm fine Sango, thanks." She flashed Sango and a huffing and puffing Miroku a smile. 
    
    ~I'll be the one
    
    I'll be the light
    
    Where you can run
    
    To make it right~
    
    "Sango and Miroku, um I know this is huge news, but Sesshoumaru is my mate." She fidgeted nervously unsure of her friend's 
    
    reaction.
    
    "Really?  That's kind of hard to believe, seeing as everyone calls him the Ice Prince..." Sango trailed off when she saw my disgruntled 
    
    glare.
    
    "Not that we think that!" she feared me, which in a way, is a good thing.  
    
                I wrapped my arms around Kagome, which brought shocked expressions to everyone's faces.  What shocked them the most, 
    
    however, was when I pulled her into a sweet, loving kiss.  
    
                Inuyasha's eyes showed regret and sorrow, something which I knew before I even saw.  
    
                Kagome's cheeks had reddened when she turned around and saw everybody watching us.
    
    "Alright then, we should start looking for the rest of the shards." Sango turned and started walking, hoping to distract everyone.
    
    "No need.  Naraku has the rest." Disgust mixed with hatred was fairly evident.
    
    "Well we should make a battle plan then." My smooth voice, no bragging there, interrupted their thoughts.
    
    "Sesshoumaru's right, we'll never defeat him if we don't have any idea what we are doing." The monk agreed with me, as did the girl 
    
    named Sango.
    
    "Feh, we don't need a plan, just go to his castle and destroy him." Inuyasha's stubbornness brought an end to Kagome's patience as 
    
    she "sat" him.  I rather liked the rosary, if only I had one that could control Inuyasha, my mind began to race as I thought of all the 
    
    possible things I could do to him.  A smirk must have graced my lips as the next thing I knew Kagome had whacked my head.
    
    'I know what you are thinking!'  her voice was loud and clear in my mind as I stared at her in shock.  
    
    'When did you figure out about this?' I was somewhat impressed she had somehow taken the time to explore her demon abilities.
    
    'Dunno, just happened one night.' She shrugged her shoulders offhandedly and turned around.
    
    "What?!" everyone seemed to be staring at her and me.
    
    "Were you just using telepathy?" Miroku and Sango seemed the most impressed.
    
    "Yes, and we should go to my house to figure out the battle plans."
    
                She tugged on my arm and led the rest of us, conveniently stomping on Jaken as he started to splutter about how humans would contaminate my good name.
    
                Sitting down at the dinner table I started off the conversation.
    
    "I have heard from many trustworthy youkai's that he has been in the mountainous regions near Kouga and his pack, or what's left of it anyways." 
    
    "We have to warn Kouga!" why in the world was MY bitch so worked up over a useless wolf youkai?  Okay, if I must admit, I was feeling a little jealous.  Okay okay!  So I was EXTREMELY jealous.
    
    "If you're jealous don't be, he's only a friend." Damn, I hate it when she reads my thoughts!  
    
    "Who said I was jealous?!" I scowled angrily; everybody was giggling or laughing their heads off at me.  
    
    "Anyways, the trek to Kouga's den is probably 3-4 days.  We should start bright and early tomorrow." Kagome ordered us.  Damn!  When did I take orders from anyone else?!  A miko, a demon's enemy no less, and MY bitch!
    
    "We will eat dinner now." I announced and clapped my hands twice.  Immediately, servants came and laid dishes after dishes of delicious, mouth-watering food onto the table in front of us.
    
                My mate's reaction was most entertaining; she was almost drooling as her favourite foods came from the kitchen.  Her tail
    
    wagged back and forth like she was a true dog.  Well, actually, not like, she was a true dog, MY dog, MY bitch!
    
                Dinner consisted of the group of us eating in silence, which was perfectly normal for me, but for the monk and the demon 
    
    exterminator, they seemed uneasy.  Why?  I do not know.  It was a most unusual affair, Once in a while someone would open their 
    
    mouths as if to say something but later thought the wiser of it.  
    
                Once in a while Shippou or Rin would say or do something and everyone would fawn over them, especially Kagome.  Dogs 
    
    are fiercely protective of their property, and that was how Kagome was.  I wished it was me she was cooing over.  
    
    Stupid kit, he didn't mean to but he seemed to be always taking up Kagome's attention.  Attention that could be given to me.  
    
    Jealous of the kit you are wondering?  No, not jealous, just wish he would get lost and stay lost.  That's awfully mean, you will say, but 
    
    did I mention that dogs are fiercely protective of their property and that was how I was feeling?  
    
      
    
    
    
    After everything was eaten, everyone sat in stillness, as though making a move disturb the peacefulness of everything.  
    
    Amazingly, Rin and Shippou also sat silently, but fidgeting nervously.
    
    "Sango, after looking for me, you must be tired.  Would you like to go to bed early?" Kagome broke the silent tension with a tentative 
    
    voice.
    
    "Arigatou Kagome-chan." 
    
    "Kagome-san, Sango will need someone to protect her, after all, dangerous youkai's lurk around at night.  It may be best I stay in her 
    
    room, in the same bed, sharing the same blanket, sleeping on the same pill-" the monk was cut off as a red-faced Sango hit him over 
    
    the head with her giant boomerang.  (a/n okay, that wasn't the best but since I'm not perverted, I don't know what to say. lol) 
    
                Kagome laughed right out, a, and I may be repeating myself, rich, musical, sweet giggle that got everyone else laughing as 
    
    well; myself not included.  
    
    "Gomen nasai Miroku- chan, but I think Sango is perfectly capable of staying by herself." 
    
    "Jaken, escort our guests to the guests room." I commanded him, it might seem harsh, but unless I am the way I am, he would 
    
    question my every move.
    
                Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku walked off with Jaken, but not before Inuyasha cast one more glance at Kagome.
    
    "What now?" Kagome's voice broke through my evil nasty perverted thoughts.  Yes, I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, can 
    
    actually have THOSE thoughts about Kagome.  What can I say?  She is mine after all.
    
    "Come." I scooped her up bridal style and proceeded up the stairs to our room.
    
    (LOTS OF SEXUAL INNUENDO.  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)
    
                To say I had fun didn't even come close to how I felt as I "played" around with her.  If you call that playing, then I must she is 
    
    the best playmate ever.  Smirking at my thoughts, I was suddenly hit over the head.  
    
    "Itai." I muttered as I glared down at her naked form. "What did I do now?" I asked innocently even though I know full well why she did 
    
    what she did.
    
    "Damn your cute when you scowl." Her giggles sent me to a new level of high as I drank in her scent, her body, her everything.
    
                The rest of the night was fascinating as I learned new ways to have "fun".  Games that little ningens played became that much 
    
    more exciting because of her.
    
                That night I fell asleep happier than I have been in a very very long time.  Tomorrow we warn Kouga and possibly face Naraku, 
    
    but I did not worry, because as some wise ningen said, "tomorrow will worry about itself" (a/n its from the Bible.)
    
    ~I'll be the one
    
    I'll be the light
    
    Where you can run
    
    To make it all right~
    
    "Kagome!  What brings you to my humble den?" Kouga swept MY woman up in his arms.
    
    "Nice to see you to Kouga, but ah, I've mated with Sesshoumaru.  I'm sorry." She said frankly as she pushed herself off and the wolf 
    
    let go.
    
    "Mated?!  With Sesshoumaru?!  Impossible!" he was trying to deny the truth, which got him nowhere.
    
    "It's possible alright.  I'm living proof as is the mark on both of us" I cut into their conversation quite rudely.  Hell, but when someone 
    
    messes with my mate, I don't give a damn about how I act.
    
                He almost fainted but caught himself in time.  
    
    "If you're happy with him then I give you my best wishes." He had a ghost of a smile on, it was evident he was hurt, but trying his best 
    
    not to show it.
    
    "Thank you Kouga, but what I came for was to warn you about-"
    
    "Me?  Whatever is there to warn him about?  And I quote Inuyasha, 'he's just a stupid hanyou'." Naraku's evil laugh filled the clearing 
    
    we were standing in.
    
                Kagome whimpered and clutched me tightly.  Tetsusaiga was drawn from its sheath and Hiraikotsu was within reach if needed.
    
    "Naraku!  Why are you here?  Is destroying my clan not enough?!" Kouga screamed sorrow-filled.
    
    "Let me think... No.  You are all threats; threats that if not destroyed now will eventually overcome me!  Not to mention, the wench 
    
    possesses the other half of the jewel!"  Tentacles sprouted from under the baboon pelt he always wore.
    
    "Careful!  This is the real Naraku!  He is much more powerful."  Kagome and I jumped out of harms reach as one of the disgusting 
    
    tentacles flew towards us.
    
    "How perceptive you've become!  I've decided to end this for once and for all!"  a blast of powerful miasma spread out, leaving us 
    
    surrounded.
    
                The demon exterminator handed an extra gas mask to the monk who didn't seem to be holding up well under the pressure of it 
    
    all.
    
    "Yes!  Die and leave us all in peace!"  Inuyasha snuck up behind Naraku and brought Tetsusaiga down vertically slicing Naraku in half.
    
    "Idiot, you've only succeeding in creating two of me!"  sure enough, the remains quickly regenerated what was missing, making two 
    
    Naraku's.  
    
    "No!  This wasn't supposed to happen!"  Inuyasha gritted his teeth; there was a look of helplessness in his eyes, one that meant certain 
    
    doom.  While my brother can brood, I will do something about this.
    
               Poison meet Naraku, Naraku meet poison.  The acid eroded away the pelt but his body remained unharmed.  I stared in shock, 
    
    unfortunately for me; it gave him the opportunity to send a tentacle right through my abdomen.
    
                Letting out a silent gasp, I fell backwards, so in shock I could do nothing else.  
    
    "FLUFFY!"
    
    "SESSHOUMARU!"
    
    "BROTHER!"
    
    "SESSHOUMARU- SAMA!"
    
    "MY LORD!" that was Jaken.
    
                I never give up, but the future seemed quite bleak for me as I hit the ground hard and floated in and out of consciousness.  
    
    Kagome's warm hands ran across my body in a smoothing manner, her tears constantly hitting me.  
    
    I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you raise the pups.  I'm sorry for the times we could've shared but now 
    
    can't.  I'm sorry for not getting to know you sooner.  I'm sorry that I couldn't help you find you're family.  I'm sorry because I cannot 
    
    be there for you anymore, to protect you, to hug you, to make you feel loved.  I'm sorry.  Before I went into unconsciousness I 
    
    whispered hoarsely to my brother who was kneeling beside me, disbelief written all over his face,
    
    "If I'm not alive at the end of this, I want you to make her happy.  Protect her above all else and find a way for her to get back to her 
    
    family."   
    
    ~I'll be the one
    
    To hold you
    
    And make sure that you'll be alright
    
    I'll be the one~
    
                I succumbed to darkness and saw nothing else but darkness until I don't know when.  One day, I felt warm hands brush my 
    
    bangs and soft voices sweep my ears.  One of them I realized was my mate.  My eyes refused to open, and I started to get scared; yet, 
    
    relieved.  So I was not dead yet, but was I blind?  If so then I would rather be dead.  
    
                Groaning slightly I shifted my position slightly and grabbed onto some cloth close by.  It turned out to be a kimono, my mate's 
    
    kimono to be exact, for the next thing I heard assaulted my ears,
    
    "SESSHOUMARU!  ARE YOU AWAKE?!  CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"  her words were animated, full of hope.  I could not disappoint her.
    
                My nose took a whiff before my eyes finally obliged.  Kagome, my brother, and Jaken were sitting around my room.  An ear-
    
    piercing scream nearly made me deaf as Kagome started to cry and hug me tightly.
    
    "FLUFFY!  I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER WAKE UP!  YOU NEARLY DIED ON ME!  I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!  OH FLUFFY!"  right 
    
    now, I didn't care if she used my pet name in front of my brother, I didn't care if everyone was watching, I gave her a full kiss including 
    
    tongue and teeth.  The annoyed snort of my brother make me smirk as I released her.  
    
    I tried to sit up, but found it impossible as a finger held my forehead down.
    
    "Nuh-uh!  I can't let you get up yet.  You've got to rest."  My mates reprimanding voice grated on my nerves.  I wasn't a child!  I knew 
    
    how to take care of myself!  I'm fine!
    
                Grumbling curses that would put Inuyasha to shame, I glared at the world around me.
    
    "Sesshoumaru- sama!  Rin though Sesshoumaru-sama would never wake up!  Sesshoumaru-sama sleep for such a long time!  Rin 
    
    picked some pretty flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama so Sesshoumaru-sama would feel better!  Jaken threw them out though because 
    
    they died, but that's okay because Rin picked lots more pretty flowers!  Here!  Don't they smell so nice?"  Rin handed me a bunch of 
    
    "flowers"; most of which were weeds.  
    
                Humouring her I replied,
    
    "Yes, they do."
    
                Then, looking curious, I asked Kagome,
    
    "How long have I been sleeping?"
    
    "1 month."
    
                The reply surprised me.  1 month isn't long for a demon, but sleeping for one month is.  
    
    "Shocked?  Well, there's more shocking news.  I'm just over a month pregnant.  Delivery date is about 2 months from now."  She 
    
    rubbed her stomach affectionately.
    
                I raised a hand a softly petted her stomach, feeling the little demon wiggle around.  An enlightening feeling flooded through me 
    
    as I looked at the little whelp I had created with Kagome.  I sniffed the air and found, not one, not two, but THREE pups inside of her.  
    
    Grinning devilishly, I told her so and smirked at her surprised face.
    
    "Triplets?" she stuttered out.
    
    "Yea, I wasn't sure if I should've told you or not." Inuyasha's voice cut in.
    
    "I AM PREGNANT WITH THREE FREAKING PUPS IN THIS GOD-DAMNED STOMACH AND NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME AT 
    
    ALL?!" an angry glare settled on her lips as she surveyed the inhabitants around her.
    
    "What should we name all of them then?!  I thought of a girl and guy name, Nikostu and Hatoshii.  Wait, can you tell what gender they 
    
    will be?" she looked at cutely.  
    
                Her mood swings were quite the entertainment; how she can be angry and cutely curious from one second to the next 
    
    completely baffled me.  
    
    "Yes, and you will have," at this point I stuck my nose into the crook of her stomach and grabbed her hips to hold her in place.  
    
                Her gasp made me want to do more than sniff her womb.
    
    "2 boys and one girl."  I stated proudly.  There wasn't anything I was more satisfied of than the pups I would have with Kagome.  
    
    Macho-ness welled up in my chest as I thought about training them and teaching them everything there was to know about fighting.
    
    "Guy name, guy name, how about Souta?  That was my brother's name." She explained.  
    
    "You really miss your family don't you?" I said quietly.
    
    "Yea, but I have you so I can't complain," she hugged me tightly.
    
    ~~~~~2 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    "Argh!  That freakin hurts!  Why couldn't they be smaller?!  Aaaaaaaah!" my mate screamed breathlessly, sweat covering her entire 
    
    body as our pups were being delivered.  At this point, I am extremely content that I'm male 'cause that sounds awful, and I sure 
    
    wouldn't want to be Kagome right now.
    
                Her hands squeezed mine tightly as a particularly forceful contraction sent Souta into the new world.
    
                Looking proudly at the last pup being born I hugged Kagome tightly and whispered words of praise.
    
    "Finally, it's over."  She muttered before falling promptly asleep in my arms.
    
                Kissing her forehead softly I laid her down and went to check on the three newest members of the family.
    
    "Sesshoumaru-sama!  Look!  Nikotsu's really violent!  And Hatoshii's crying!  It kinda hurts my ears, why do they cry?  Is something 
    
    wrong?  Why don't they say something back to me?  Are they deaf?"  Shippou bombarded me with a million and one questions while 
    
    Rin stared soundlessly at her new brother's and sisters.
    
                Hatoshii stopped crying when I picked her up.  Gurgling cutely, she reached out her hands and yanked my hair!  Growling I 
    
    tried to disentangle her chubby fingers from my precious silver hair.  She had mostly silver hair with a couple of black streaks.  A 
    
    purple crescent moon with a star adorned her forehead.  
    
    Nearly howling in frustrations as she kept pulling my hair, I almost wanted to take a swipe at her but suddenly Kagome had 
    
    taken her from my hands and immediately Hatoshii, second born, cuddled up to her mother.     
    
                Giggling at my incompetence she slipped off a shoulder of her kimono and began to breast-feed the little runt.  Grunting in 
    
    annoyance, I went to see Nikotsu; maybe he wouldn't pull my hair or piss me off.
    
                Nikotsu scowled at me and threw a punch at me.  He was thinner and the first-born.  He had completely black hair and violet 
    
    eyes, much like Inuyasha when he became a human.  He looked like me, except with the hair and eye difference.  Like his sister, a 
    
    crescent moon and star was plastered to his forehead.  I liked this one; though he was violent, I could somewhat sympathize with him.
    
                I picked him up and surprisingly, he didn't resist.  Instead he clawed my shirt.  Great, another kimono ruined... Putting him 
    
    down, I went over to Souta.
    
                Lying there quietly, he seemed almost shy as he gazed at me in wonder.  He had silver hair just like me; his golden eyes were 
    
    specked with blue.  He was most unusual for a demon.  Reaching out a tentative hand, he suddenly laughed, but just as suddenly 
    
    stopped.  I lifted him up and hugged him to me; he snuggled and clutched my kimono firmly.
    
                I had memorized each smell of my 3 new pups as I picked them up.  This one smelled the strangest; he smelled like wild 
    
    berries and lavender.  It meant that he would be shy, sensitive and sentimental as he grew.  Though it was odd for a guy to be such 
    
    things I let it go.  He was my pup and no matter how girlish he acted, I would still be proud of him.  Unless he turns out to be a cross-
    
    dresser, then something would have to be done... 
    
                Turning I saw that Kagome was now breast-feeding Nikotsu and he was content with sucking on her nipple.  
    
                I was right; she WOULD make a good mother.  The fact that she was downright beautiful and powerful only added to her 
    
    appeal. 
    
                I made a mental note, one week later I would begin her training.  I didn't train her while she was pregnant because I was afraid 
    
    I might hurt the pups.
    
    "Sesshoumaru, aren't they all adorable?"  she squealed and looked up happily at me.
    
                I grinned at her charming smile and hugged her from behind while whispering in her ear,
    
    "One week from now, your training starts." 
    
                She groaned and glared at me,
    
    "Are you saying you don't like me the way I am?!" she was indignant.
    
    "Of course not, but you need to know how to use your demon powers.  I won't always be around to protect you, though I'll try my damn 
    
    best."
    
    "Fine," she grumbled slightly, but her face lit up as she whispered back, "During the training, I'm going to kick your ass!" she giggled 
    
    as she picked up Hitoshii and Nikotsu.  Motioning for me to pick up Souta, she headed off to our room.
    
                Grinning ruefully, I gathered up the little runt in my arms,
    
    'I'm so glad you're the one.' 
    
    ***Fin* **
    
    (this didn't have any of Kagome's feelings or why she did something or "the fight" simply because this is all in Sesshou's POV and he 
    
    probably wouldn't know why she felt a particular way.  Plus he was unconscious during the fight as well so he wouldn't know a thing 
    
    that went on)    
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    A/N and that's the end of that.  It is, as I said, a one shot.  No sequels unless I get 20 reviews asking for it and from diff ppl mind u.  lol, 
    
    I don't feel like doing a sequel, but I'm currently thinking of a fic with the summary as,
    
                One of them needs a job.  Another needs a secretary.   But what they are about to find is that they'll need each other more 
    
    than anything else in this world.  Sess/Kag 
    
                I know, you've probably seen a lot of these stories, but I'm putting a twist in there, not a huge twist, but a twist nevertheless. I'm 
    
    currently working on 3 diff fics 4 Beyblade and probably won't get that out until mayb a little later.
    
                Tell me in your reviews, if you like or disapprove of the idea!  ^^; if u don't like it, then please tell me why.  It doesn't matter if 
    
    you don't like, just tell me why.  Thanx!  Hope ta cya soon!
    
    -Tenma Koneko
    
    Ps.  My best fic just got deleted for no reason at all!  I swear!  Please check it out!  *does puppy eyes*   I had like 300+ reviews, but 
    
    some b****** decided it wud b fun to report it!  *grumbles* 
    
    BTW. It's a Beyblade fic


End file.
